


Stargazers

by Juno999



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: #cbzinelovelanguage | claudelethzine's Love Language Event (Fire Emblem), Claudeleth, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno999/pseuds/Juno999
Summary: Oh we were dreamers, nothing got between usWe were never aloneStargazers, everything amazed usWe're forever at home"Dreamers" Mighty Oaks“There once were two lovers,” Claude started. “Not much is known about them, not even their names. Some people say one was a great healer and the other was a powerful warrior. They would travel across the country for their jobs, sometimes together, sometimes separately. Anytime they were apart, they would look at the night sky and remember, that no matter how far, they were still under the same starts.”Drabble collection for the Claudeleth Zine's Love Language Event  #cbzinelovelanguage
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Stolen Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 Prompt: Physical Touch

There was no denying it, they both were starved for each other’s touch.

Building a peaceful world, that they both longed for, came with unexpected hurdles for both of them. Claude couldn’t stay in Fodlan - another destiny lied before him in his home land. Once he returned as King of Almyra their engagement to each other was made public and the day for the wedding was set. Yet, the two of them had to spent the first months of their new life together separated by a great distance.

There were short visits of course, but those were steeped in formality. Fodlan’s lords, Almyran nobles and the high ranking members of the Church of Seiros, all seemed to have different ideas of how the two countries would function once their respective leaders were married to each other. Days, weeks, sometimes months were spent in negotiations, meetings, courtly dinners and ceremonies. Even the little time they got to spent together was now dedicated to public appearances and formal events.

Still even in these conditions they managed to maintain their bond. It was ever present in the small moments of physical touch they shared. Sometimes their fingers would brush against each other, when passing the documents in the meeting. During formal dinners, Claude would move his seat just an inch closer to hers, so that their shoulders would be almost touching. In public appearances Byleth’s arm was always linked with his, drawing on Claude’s strength and ever present charm. There were many others - slight lingering of touch during conversations, secret kisses, tight hugs at goodbyes. All those minutes stolen from the public eye helped them get through. It was not enough, never enough.

Byleth was pacing back and forth on the terrace in front of her quarters, casting occasional glances to the eastern mountain range. As uneasy, as she felt taking over Rhea’s old rooms, they came with their own advantages. Such as a private terrace, where she could wait for the Claude’s arrival. The setting sun bathed the monastery grounds in its soft golden light. There was a quiet stillness in the air, that came with the end of a busy day. The bell on the clock tower chimed the coming evening. In the last rays of the setting sun Byleth saw the light reflected from the white scales of the albino wyvern. A few minutes later the great beast had landed on the terrace.

She didn’t waste a second. As soon as Claude’s feet touched the ground, her arms were wrapped around him, her face pressed against the soft fabric of his coat. It smelled of desert sands, pine forests, warm spices and high mountain air. Claude rested his chin on her head, placed one arm on her waist and another around her shoulders, tightening the embrace. They were so close Byleth could feel his heartbeat. Elevated at first, it slowed down almost synchronizing with hers. She looked up to find a soft smile tugging at his lips. Byleth reached her hand to Claude’s face, fingers wandering across his jawline. She took in the warmth of his skin, the softness of his lips and the rough touch of the evening stubble on his cheeks. Her other hand ran through his silky hair, tangled after a long flight.Right now he was here for her and her alone. In those moments of stolen time, they could savour each other’s presence. Claude moved his arm from her shoulder, brushed her hair out of her face and cupped her cheek.His forehead was pressed against hers and his bright green eyes were so close, Byleth could see her own reflection in them.

“My love,” he breathed out. “It’s so good to see you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!  
> I am so excited to participate in this event, especially because I missed out on the Claudeleth week 2020. I'll try to do all five prompts, but we will see, where we will end up. I am easily distracted...🤷🏻♀️  
> I like the parts of this drabble better than the whole... It seems to be a theme for me lately, but let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!💜


	2. Stargazers' Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 Prompt: Quality Time/ Date Night

The sounds and smells of the coming festival travelled through the whole palace and even made their way to Claude’s chamber. Byleth and him were looking over the some of the documents, that were prepared for them in anticipation of their wedding. While the hustle preceding theStargazers festivalwas familiar to Claude, Byleth didn’t have much knowledge of the Almyran customs. Curious, she asked about the decorations and then she found out that they were meant for the festival, she was eager to learn more about it. Claude was happy to share the story with her. It was one of his favourites since childhood.

“There once were two lovers,” Claude started. “Not much is known about them, not even their names. Some people say one was a great healer and the other was a powerful warrior. They would travel across the country for their jobs, sometimes together, sometimes separately. Anytime they were apart, they would look at the night sky and remember, that no matter how far, they were still under the same starts.”

“What happened next?” she asked.

“The local lord grew jealous of their love; he wanted to make sure, that the two lovers didn’t have any time together anymore,” he continued with the story. “So he would send the warrior on many dangerous missions and would make the healer attend to the sick in distant villages. The two of them spent less and less time with each other, but not even the distance between them could challenge their love. They died on the same day, on the same hour, even though they were many miles apart. The gods were moved by their story, so the lovers got reborn into two bright stars. Now they never had to be apart again; they shine together in the night sky, that they both loved greatly. So remember…”

“No matter how far, we are still under the same stars,” Byleth finished his sentence. “What a beautiful story!”

She didn't sound sad, but there were tears gathering in her eyes.

“It hit you a little close to home, didn’t it?”

“I was just thinking about us,” she said. “How sometimes we are separated by great distances, and how we can’t spend a lot of time with each other…”

“Don’t worry,” Claude placed a comforting kiss on her temple. “Even if there is a jealous lord out there eager to separate us, together we can challenge them. And no-one would be able to keep us apart once we are married.”

“I hope you are right,” Byleth rested her head on his shoulder, looking out the window.

The windows of Claude’s chamber looked over the palace square; it was fully decorated for the festival with flower garlands and paper lanterns. Colourful merchant stalls and bright street food booths surrounded the main stage. The kingdom’s best actors and singers would soon be performing on that stage, and then the dancers would lead everyone on the square in a celebration dance. The aromas of herbed sizzling meat, spiced rice and pastries, made with honey and rose water, hang heavy in the air. Once the performances, the dance and the feast were done, the city would fall quiet for a moment honouring the two brightest stars in the night sky.

Claude loved this holiday. He remembered sneaking out of the palace when he was young to watch the performances on the grand stage. In those moments he had felt like he truly belonged in Almyra. When he was standing under the night sky in the warm summer evening, swinging to the music of the celebration dance, stuffed full of delicious snacks from the food stalls. That was when he grew to love the stars.

“Listen,” he said. “I have an idea, let’s take tonight off and go enjoy the festival. I promise you’ve never had food, like the ones served today!”

“But we have so much to do,” Byleth sounded unsure.

“I know, but it can wait till tomorrow, can’t it?” he put on his most charming smile. “Besides we’ll just have a little more to do tomorrow. We only have so much time together during your visits, it would be a shame to waste it all on paperwork.”

A moment passed with Byleth deep in thought, but then she looked up at him and nodded.

“Let’s go then,” he said, grabbing her hand and led her out of his room toward the passage, that he once used to sneak out of the palace. “I’ll show you the heart of Almyra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my offering for week two of the Claudeleth Love Languages event.  
> Sorry if it's a little late.  
> I was trying to think of a fun date night for the two of them and thought that a festival would be a nice one.  
> The festival itself and the story behind it are loosely based on the Tanabata festival.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Thank you for reading!💜


	3. Universe at your fingertips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 Prompt: Gift Giving

Byleth ran down the sun soaked steps of the stairs that led into the market square. It was early in the day and some merchants were still setting up their wares for the day. Fodlan’s trade routes were slowly restoring after the war; more and more colourful tents filled the Garreg Mach's market. Byleth hoped to find something that would make a suitable gift for Claude.

He was a master of gift giving; from his travels beyond the walls of the monastery he brought the most interesting things. They were usually small gifts, little tokens of his affection. A box of Almyran sweets, a bouquet of mountain flowers, a rare book, a new tea blend. Whenever he arrived, Byleth knew to expect a gift of some kind.

All those little trinkets made her incredibly happy. In her life as a mercenary, Byleth had little use for small things. If it couldn’t be carried on her back or didn't serve any purpose, it got left behind. Jeralt wasn’t a sentimental type; her father only kept the bare minimum needed. In her new lavish life as an archbishop, Byleth could afford those little luxuries. Her rooms now housed gifts she got from her former students and diplomatic missions, but the trinkets that Claude brought her had a special place in her heart. Whenever he was away they were the reminders of his love for her. Byleth even kept the boxes from the sweets and the ribbons from the bouquets, as silly as it was. Each little trinket was a small part of Claude’s soul that she got to keep all to herself.

Today Byleth was determined to find something fro him. The market didn’t exceed her expectations. Despite the restoration of the trade routes, Fodlan’s merchants were still cautious to venture far outside of the borders. She'd already seen all the goods and wares presented. There was a board game that Byleth got him for his birthday, Claude’s favourite tea blend she was fully stocked on and the spices offered couldn’t even compare to the ones available in Almyra. Byleth let out a disappointed sigh, as she wandered around the market.

“Good morning, Archbishop,” she heard a familiar voice calling to her. Among the merchant tents Byleth spotted Anna and her impressive array of goods. “What brings you in today?”

"I am looking for a gift,” Byleth replied.

“For Lord Claude, I presume?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“I might have something, that could interest you,” the merchant gestured toward the jewelry boxes in front of her. “I’ve just received a new overseas shipment; it came from a land famous for its craftsmen.”

Byleth picked up one of the red velvet boxes. Inside it was a sturdy looking brass ring with an inscription in a foreign language.

“I doubt Claude needs another piece of jewelry.”

“It’s not an ordinary ring,” Anna explained. “It has several layers within it, try unfolding it.”

Byleth followed the merchant’s instructions. The ring unfolded into a sphere; different bands marked the movement of constellations, moons and planets. It was beautifully designed and intricately made. One could hold the whole universe at their fingertips. Byleth smiled - Claude would love it.

“I think I’ll take it,” was her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go folks, my offering for week three of the Love Languages event. It was split between gift giving and acts of service. I decided to go with gift giving for this one. Oddly enough both of those are actually my love language, I'm kinda split between the two.  
> The ring at the end is based on the 17th century astronomical rings (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomical_rings), I think if Claude didn't own one already, he would love one as a gift.  
> Gift Giving ended up being the main focus of this piece, but I do intend to write a fanfic for Acts of Service as well, though it might end up as a bonus chapter.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!💜


	4. A Royal Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 Prompt: Acts of Service

Claude squirmed, when the water hit his hair.

“Is the it too hot?" Byleth asked, concerned.

“Not at all,” he replied. “Just getting comfy.”

The sensation was truly divine; her fingers were running through his hair. Byleth slathered his hair in soap, undid the tangles and picked out leaves and branches that he collected during the flight.

“I can’t believe king of Almyra has such a wyvern’s nest for a hair style,” she laughed.

“It’s hard to upkeep, when I am miles high in the air.”

She rinsed the soap off with warm water and was now applying scented oils. He could stay here all day just letting his fiancé play with his hair, the two of them hidden from prying eyes in her private quarters. Unfortunately, the formal ball for which he arrived was scheduled for that evening. Byleth dried his hair off with a towel and ran a comb through it to make it lay in soft waves. 

“Thank you, my love,” Claude said, looking in the mirror. “I’ve never had a better service, even as a crown prince.”

“Well, we still need to discuss your payment…”

“What would you like?”

“A kiss,” she smiled and he obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳  
> Have a quick little bonus drabble for the Acts of Service prompt, while I work on the fanfic proper for week four of the event.  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thank you for reading!💜


	5. A love letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 Prompt: Words of Affirmation

My dearest friend,

I write to you as a newly crowned king of Almyra, a man whose wildest dreams finally came into fruition. The golden circlet - the symbol of my status and power, now rests on my head. Yet, all I can think about is how I wish you were here with me to celebrate this day. Without you, none of this would be possible. You believed in my ambitious schemes and in my reckless plans. You marched by my side, as we brought peace back to Fodlan. In my darkest moments you were there to bring light into my life. And as time passed I fell deeply, hopelessly and thoroughly in love with you.

Many miles separate us now, but mark my words, love, soon I will return to fulfill my promise to you. I can’t stay away from you for long, after all. The ring you gave me on the day I’ve departed for Almyra is my most treasured possession. I wear it daily and in its stones I can see your beautiful eyes and your lovely smile. I will never find the words that are enough to express how much your love means to me...

You are the sun that warms my days, the moon that illuminates my nights and the stars that guide me home. Even if every single celestial body in the sky disappeared one day, I know you would pierce the darkness with your mere presence to create a new light in the universe. 

I love you with my entire being, I’m yours, body and soul, and I can’t wait for the day, when I can call you my wife.

I will see you soon, my love.

Yours always,

Khalid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, it's a wrap on this event!  
> And we are going out with a beautiful love letter for Words of Affirmation! I really challenged myself for the last prompt (even though its not very long 😂), as letter writing is not my favourite thing to do, but I really like how it turned out.  
> I hope you all enjoyed my little drabbles, thank you all so much for leaving kudos on this one, it did make me feel really loved!🥰  
> Big thanks to Perennial Zine (@claudelethzine) for hosting this wonderful event! Please keep an eye out for their zine announcements, there is a lot of love and thought put into this project already and I know it's going to be amazing!  
> Also please check out other works in the hashtag, there are so many talented artists and writers, who contributed to this event!  
> I'll leave you with my Claudeleth playlist here: [https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2nyCHUA6RFMpOxOx7uNr9b?si=rx7Ow8pQSVywFTnvUzSSfQ&nd=1](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2nyCHUA6RFMpOxOx7uNr9b?si=rx7Ow8pQSVywFTnvUzSSfQ&nd=1)  
> If you enjoyed this collection, please consider checking out my other Claudeleth fanfics, I promise I will add more chapters to them soon.  
> This is it from me. All my love to you all!  
> Thank you for reading!💜


End file.
